Forum:Hilfe und Richtlinien zu Bildern
Es kommt immer wieder vor, dass neue Benutzer mächtige Probleme mit Bildern haben. Der Hinweis „Lies Dir mal die Regeln zu Bildern durch!“ kommt dann schnell, ist aber, so muss man leider sagen, kein Stück hilfreich. Ich habe bei einer schnellen Suche vier (4!) verschiedene Seiten mit Hinweisen und Regeln zu Bildern gefunden: Memory Alpha:Grundregeln für Bilder, Hilfe:Hochladen, Hilfe:Bildbeschreibungsseite und Hilfe:Bilder formatieren (Dazu wirft wikia noch eine fünfte Seite ins Rennen: Hilfe:Mehrere Dateien hochladen)! Vor allem aber sind alle vier in einem erbärmlichen Zustand, sie sind veraltet und größtenteils überholt, unvollständig, verwirrend usw. Eine Überarbeitung tut also dringend Not! Mein Vorschlag ist es erst einmal, aus den vier Seiten eine einzige Seite zu machen. Ob die dann eher als Richtliniensammlung in den Memory-Alpha-Namensraum gehört oder als Hilfsseite in den Hilfe-Namensraum müsste man überlegen. Da es mir aber vor allem darum geht, neuen Benutzern eine vernünftige Hilfe an die Hand zu geben, tendiere ich momentan eindeutig zu einer Hilfsseite. Unter Forum:Hilfe und Richtlinien zu Bildern/Vorschlag 1 habe ich mal einen Vorschlag entworfen. Jedwede Hinweise und Verbesserungsvorschläge sind willkommen! Insbesondere im technischen Bereich bin ich selbst nicht besonders fit. Ich habe auch schon die Sorge, dass es wieder zu viel wird! Außerdem müsste, wie ausgeführt, geklärt werden, wohin die Seite dann soll und was wir mit den alten Seiten machen.--Bravomike 22:40, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Also zunächst: super Anleitung! Das hat sicher ne Menge Arbeit gemacht und ich finde diese Richtlinienseite richtig gut. Ich finde auch super, dass hier alles nötige gebündelt in einer Seite zu finden ist, mir war nie klar, dass sich alle Hinweise und Regeln über die Jahre über so viele Seiten verteilt haben. Das macht den Artikel dann natürlich auch ziemlich groß, das wirkt abschreckend. Aber wenn man schonmal einen User trifft wie kürzlich, der das wirklich gerne wissen möchte, dann sollten wir auch eine Anleitung wie diese zur Hand haben. Und die kurze Zusammenfassung gibt dann ja auch nochmal einen Überblick. Diese Seite sollte dann auch unbedingt in den Namensraum "Hilfe", eine Projektseite ist es dann ja nicht. Eine Frage: dürfen wir Kleinigkeiten, die uns auffallen direkt im Entwurf bearbeiten? Immerhin verlinkst du die Seite ja als einen Vorschlag von dir, deshalb frage ich. Ich werds aber nochmal in Ruhe durchgehen, vor allem Hinweise und Kommentare derer, die noch nicht so gewandt im Bilderupload sind, dürften hier sehr sehr wertvoll sein! -- 08:34, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ach so, und wir müssen dran denken, dann auch Seiten wie MediaWiki:Uploadtext und verwandte entsprechen zu modifizieren. -- 09:51, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Natürlich kann der Vorschlag direkt bearbeitet werden!--Bravomike 10:02, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Sollte vllt. noch etwas zu den Dateigrößen gesagt werden? Bin mir da selbst grad unsicher. -- 09:56, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Würde ich auch für sinnvoll halten. Da wir nun auch häufiger Bilder aus HD-Quellen verwenden, sollte darauf hingewiesen werden, diese entsprechend ein wenig zum komprimieren, bzw. eine gewisse Größe nicht überschreiten zu lassen. Andersrum sollte wohl auch auf eine Mindestgröße hingewiesen werden - so sollte bspw. für Personen-Portraits eine Mindestgröße von 180x240 Pixel (die Größe eines 3:4-thumbs-Bildes) möglichst nicht unterschritten werden - weil das Bild bei der thumbs-Darstellung sonnst automatisch vergrößert wird. Vielleicht reicht hier eine entsprechende Modifizierung und Übernahme dieses Abschnitts in den Vorschlag. Ich würde darüber hinaus auch gerne noch etwas zur Bildquelle ergänzen und zwar, dass man neben der Alternative auf Internet-Seiten wie bspw. trekcore zurückzugreifen auch und insbesondere eigene Screencaps erstellen kann/sollte. Die Screencaps, die man auf solchen Seiten findet, sind nicht immer (für den jeweiligen Zweck) optimal. Der Löwenanteil der von mir hochgeladenen Portraits entstammt bspw. immer einem von mir erstellten Screencap. Nur bei HD-Bildern muss ich (noch) auf andere Quellen zurückgreifen. --Pflaume 10:47, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Andererseits kann man auch davon ausgehen, dass die meisten Besucher heut zu Tage eine entsprechende DSL-Bandbreite haben und damit sicher keine Probleme mit großen Bildern haben werden. Der Mindestgröße stimme ich aber zu.--Tobi72 11:15, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Mindestgröße ist sicher wichtig. Die technische Maximalgröße, so wird beim Hochladen gesagt, sind 10 MB--Bravomike 11:40, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::: Schaut Euch mal bitte "DAS" an: http://de.james-camerons-avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Hilfe:Bilder ::::Koennt Ihr ja so uebernehmen und dann entsprechend Eurer Vorstellungen einschraenken. ::::82.109.84.114 11:48, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) One Four Die von der IP verlinkte Seite ist einfach die direkt von Wikia vorgegebene Standardhilfe für jedes Wiki, die gibt es bei uns auch unter Hilfe:Bilder.--Bravomike 12:27, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Also ich wollte ein HD-Bild hochladen und weiß grad nicht wie groß die Dateigröße und die Abmessungen höchstens sein dürfen, denn die bisherige Hilfeseite, direkt beim Hochladen, is ja nicht mehr ganz up to date, denk ich. -- 14:13, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Nun wie bravomike schrieb ist die Maximalgröße wohl 10mb. Ich achte eigentlich darauf, dass die Portrait-Bilder, die ich hochlade meist (weit!) unter 100kb bleiben. Bei einem unbeschnittenen Screencap halte ich noch bis zu 250kb für angemessen. Auch wenn sich mir manchmal der Sinn nicht erschließen will, warum wir immer noch hochauflösendere Bilder brauchen, die im Endeffekt sowieso nur als thumbs in einem Artikel dargestellt werden. --Pflaume 15:07, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich denke, der Hauptvorteil von HD-Bildern ist, dass man bessere Detailausschnitte daraus machen kann.--Bravomike 15:35, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Bilder sollten stets in der besten verfügbaren Qualität hoch geladen werden. Wenn Kompression, dann bitte keine sichtbare = keine Jpeg Kompression. Wir haben keine Platzprobleme und Thumbnails bzw. die Bilder auf den Bildbeschreibungsseiten werden ohnehin für die Anzeige komprimiert. Wichtig ist, das Quelldateien unkomprimiert sind. Damit hält man sich langfristig mehr Optionen offen wofür die Bilder benutzt werden können.-- 16:20, 18. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Ich hab nochmal einen Satz ergänzt. Ich denke zur Größe wäre vllt ein Mindestmaß: Keine Seite kürzer als 200px. Ansonsten würde ich mal etwas darauf drängen, diese sehr sehr gute Idee umzusetzen, denn ich denke es ist sehr notwendig. Diese Seite könnte doch die vier oben genannten gut ersetzen, oder? -- 22:50, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Wenn niemand mehr was dazu beizutragen hat…--Bravomike 06:55, 11. Mai 2010 (UTC) :Tja, Bravo, ich denke dir obliegt die Ehre :-) Hast es ja auch gemacht. -- 07:52, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Wer' mich heute Abend mal dran machen--Bravomike 12:08, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) So, die Seite ist jetzt unter Hilfe:Hochladen und Verwenden von Bildern eingerichtet, Links dürften alle geändert sein. Weitere Diskussionen zur Seite ab jetzt hier--Bravomike 21:20, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Wunderbar, vielen Dank! -- 21:22, 7. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Apropo Bilder - weiß jemand wann Trekcore wieder online ist - ich hoffe doch bald wieder. Es wäre schade, wenn diese gute Bilderseite verloren wäre!--One of four 17:57, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC)